


Plans

by SarahMarie



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahMarie/pseuds/SarahMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don't always go as Sarah plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this (and originally posted in elsewhere) back in 2007 as a (very) little piece, attempting to get my writing to flow again. I'm posting it here in an attempt to (slowly) bring my writings to one place and get back to posting stories again. I have posted this as originally published.

Standard disclaimers apply. I own nothing Labyrinth related. This is still to get my writing flowing. But at 101 words, it vexes me.

This isn't what she had planned. Most assuredly, this isn't what she had planned. She had planned romance and love, not this. She hadn't planned on healers and dignitaries flooding the castle. She had planned a dinner for two by the moonlight and candlelight on the balcony off of their bedroom. She had most assuredly not planned on being surrounded by mostly strangers and her husband being kept away from her by more of the same. But when the first child of the Goblin King and Queen decided to make his presence known a few days early, so much for plans.


End file.
